


浴池Hamam

by erosshakki



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Gay sauna, M/M, OOC, 同志浴场
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosshakki/pseuds/erosshakki
Summary: 崔斯特戴着阿佳莎面具去了曼农的浴池，遇见了恩崔立。Drizzt went to hamam（bathhouse） in Memnon with Agatha's mask， and met Entreri unexpectedly。
Relationships: Drizzt Do'Urden/Artemis Entreri
Kudos: 3





	浴池Hamam

曼农入夜后依旧燥热憋闷，于是这些北方人对于某些教派牧师们描述的地狱有了更多的体悟。沃夫加抱着衣物装备，只穿着裤子冲进客房，大吼大叫了半天，崔斯特和布鲁诺才明白怎么回事：可怜的小伙子在对面的浴池被人摸了。  
“削他！”布鲁诺抡起战斧，刚硬的矮人文化对于性非常避讳，而同性间的骚扰更是大忌。得知沃夫加已经把那人捶了一顿，布鲁诺赞许地朝他点了点头。  
而崔斯特附和了几句，反倒打听清楚了究竟是哪家浴池。  
稍晚些时候，他戴上阿佳莎面具，乔装成了一位金精灵，进入按照沃夫加形容“从门房到客人都很怪异”的浴池。果然刚一踏入更衣室，他就感觉到数双眼睛在打量自己。  
他警惕地用余光注意到一些人的浴巾下可能藏了武器。  
但很快他就安心下来，因为这些人浴巾下藏着的并不是武器。  
崔斯特居然很享受这种受人瞩目的感觉，这是他作为一个逃亡至地表、招人嫌恶忌惮的黑暗精灵从未体会过的。他大胆地脱下装备与衣物，展示着久经战场、结实饱满的肌肉，只用一条两掌宽的毛巾遮住胯部，快步进入浴池，在男人们充满欲望却又自惭形秽的目光中，走向浴池最紧里，一个无人的水池。  
这个阴暗角落中的浴池水温刚好，让崔斯特觉得疲劳顿消，悠哉地欣赏着其他几个浴池客人们的“小动作”。此时一个男孩过来关闭换水阀门——外面有锅炉，用来加热池水——又对着精灵连珠炮似的说了一串本地方言，崔斯特摇了摇头示意不懂，男孩只得在池边伸出小手，想拉他出来，但是精灵往池中退了几步避开了。  
男孩急得在另外几个浴池问了一圈，但没人愿意帮忙。他赶紧向门口跑去，谁知还没出门，便惊恐地后退几步，只见浴池进来了一个小个子男人。  
崔斯特紫色双眼瞳孔收紧——  
是恩崔立。  
男孩卑伏着身子，在拼命地道歉，但恩崔立只是摆了摆手，冷淡的灰眼直直看向崔斯特。仇人相见，崔斯特恨不得立刻将他制服，让他把瑞吉斯放了，但在浴室中不太容易施展身手。现在他带着面具，乔装成地表精灵，除了体型和刻意保留的瞳色，和过去没什么相似的地方，应该不会被看出来。  
只见恩崔立缓步向这个池子走来，紧实的肌肉使得他的步伐像是猫科动物一样优雅，且致命。如果是刀剑相博，崔斯特自觉可以完胜，但和恩崔立赤身较量，则有很多变数。  
比如池子太滑。  
或者踩上肥皂。  
精灵紧张地盯着杀手的动作，看到他背过身，毫不避讳地解开腰间的浴巾放入池边的提篮，随后轻巧地滑入水池。虽然崔斯特刻意避开了视线，不去看恩崔立那麦色的屁股，但免不了好奇地一瞥。但这一瞥却激起了心底压抑了多年的欲望。这个屁股摸起来会是怎样，征服仇敌会是如何的享受？至于如何征服……他对此只是懵懂。

崔斯特喘息着，觉得不止是温热的池水让他脸红心跳。坚实紧翘的屁股消失在水面之下，他心里不免空落。  
两人处在四方浴池最远的对角，各自沉默地享受着热水。杀手之王的到来，使得其他客人开始离场，很快就剩下他和崔斯特两人。  
这个精灵还挺壮实的。恩崔立打量着这个不懂规矩、侵占自己专属浴池的外乡人，主动用通用语搭话，“你是从哪儿来的？永暮之森？”  
崔斯特试着用面具转变声调与口音，而恩崔立又用矮人语问了一遍。  
“博德之门。”在杀手试着挤出几个精灵语单词前，崔斯特用通用语简短地答道。  
恩崔立点了点头，“来曼农做生意？”  
他用浓重的北地口音作为遮掩，“卖皮子。鹿皮，熊皮。”  
恩崔立悠闲地伸展双臂搭在池边，“我有个朋友，能给你开个比较好的价格。”  
“已经有人收了。”崔斯特注意到杀手胸前深粉色的两点露出水面，不免喉头一紧。  
“所以，你是个‘猎人’。”不知为何，恩崔立嘴角上扬，笑着看向崔斯特。  
“不。我是个游侠。”精灵板着脸答道，不习惯和恩崔立如此轻松地交谈。猎人……这很好笑？  
他这才想到，那些脱离原本社群、喜欢和人类搞在一起的精灵，会被称作“猎人”，狩猎人类。  
好在……游侠不会有什么双关语义。被恩崔立刻意窥探，崔斯特不自在地垂下头，假装冲洗长发，余光看到恩崔立换到也就几步外同侧的角落。太近了。他能看到杀手身上凝结的一层水雾，灯火中面孔像镀了一层金色，湿漉漉的黑发收束成锐利的黑线。冷漠的灰眼与他对上，将他牢牢攫住。“精灵，你们很多都是紫眼？”  
“是的，紫眼很常见。”崔斯特飞快地答道，不想引起恩崔立过多的联想。  
“是么？”恩崔立眯起眼仔细打量，“你的紫眼，让我想起了一个精灵。”他游到崔斯特面前，笑着露出两排洁白的牙齿，“那家伙一见我总黑着脸，紫眼里恨不得迸出火来。巧的是，他也是个游侠。”  
崔斯特以为自己的真实身份已被看穿，双手在水面下紧握成拳。但恩崔立只是背过身去，“帮我按按？”  
见崔斯特傻愣着，他指了指自己的肩头，“这里很是酸痛，帮我按摩一下。”  
崔斯特谨慎地搭上恩崔立的双肩，试想着如何将他快速制服。肌肉厚实富有弹性，在只有流水声的浴池中，崔斯特敏锐的听觉捕捉到了一声轻微的呻吟。  
看来恩崔立还挺舒服的。  
崔斯特皱起眉，加大了手上的力度，顺着肩胛往下，一直环过恩崔立的双肩，准备自身后将他擒抱。谁料恩崔立却回转过身，自己按了几下颈侧，“这里是练剑留下的旧伤。”看到精灵随时想要准备扑上来，他挑逗地问道：“说来，你是喜欢剑呢，还是鞘。”  
什么？剑？鞘？温热的池水中，崔斯特感到杀手的身体有意无意地贴了上来。有意的。这是对自己的试探，所以剑、鞘的意思就非常明显了。多年来压抑的欲望让他急需一个排遣的通道，需要一个合拍的鞘去包裹自己的欲望。而眼前这个杀手的表演，让他觉察到杀手漠然的面具下隐藏着特别的需要，而这与自己的欲望是如此契合。  
戴着面具的不止是精灵。  
“你觉得呢？”崔斯特冷淡地回道，上前一步双手主动罩上那紧实的臀肉，早已经硬起的肉刃抵上恩崔立的小腹。  
恩崔立微微一笑，在水中握住，套弄了几下。“我觉得，精灵，你有一柄值得引以为傲的武器。”他加快了手上的动作，崔斯特不免呼吸急促，赶忙握住了恩崔立的手腕。“太快了。”  
“这就不行了？”  
崔斯特咬着牙说道。“我不是说这个。是说这间浴池。”  
恩崔立嗤了一声，“你可能不熟悉本地的文化。”  
“我不认为这是一种良性的文化。”  
“等你体验过再来对本地的文化评头论足吧。”恩崔立懒得和这个古板的精灵多做解释，继续色迷迷地套弄着对方的长剑。  
崔斯特恨恨地拉过恩崔立，用同样的文化进行回击。他控住了那紧窄的胯部，让恩崔立的一条腿盘上自己，急不可耐地揉捏着自己盼望许久的臀肉。  
精灵感受着指尖的紧实，灵巧地探入臀肉之间的缝隙，尝试搅动、插弄。对这一切他只感到陌生，弯刀已经被玩得无法忍受，脑中只有将它深深插入恩崔立体内这一个想法。崔斯特声音低沉地命令道：“转过身去。”  
恩崔立瞄了眼水池中影绰着的肉刃，亦喜亦忧 ，“你这玩意，很危险啊……”  
“正是因为危险所以才需要刀鞘。”崔斯特板着脸，控住恩崔立的手臂，强迫他背对着自己。  
“对……很好……游侠。”肉刃在臀缝之间顶戳，挑逗着杀手的欲望。很少有客人具备这个胆量。几年来，他只是在这个远离卡林港阴谋暗杀的小浴池里放松身心，未曾想过会有如此邂逅，而且还是一位英俊健壮的金精灵游侠，更别提那一双勾人的紫眼。  
“啊……”恩崔立轻声叫了出来。被侵入的疼痛使得他身子弓起，精灵用肉刃强硬地攻陷了他的后门，正在他耳边喘息着稍作休整。双臂被紧扣在后腰，臀部迎合地翘起，让肉刃一点点将他的身体填满。  
“精灵……你的这根真是……啊……”恩崔立扭过肩，赞赏地凑过脸，试图让精灵亲吻自己，却被摁住后脑，用力压在池边。崔斯特开拓着温热紧致的刀鞘，凭借本能开始挪动腰部，随着有力的抽插，池水一波波地拍打到池边。  
“唔！”不过几十下，崔斯特就被箍得射了出来。杀手感觉到那壮硕的肉刃抽离了自己。  
这是崔斯特第一次做爱，一切在仓促中结束。恩崔立挣脱了对于手臂的控制，意犹未尽地回转过身，戏谑地问道，“这就出来了？”  
崔斯特有些恍神，但看到池面漂浮着一块浓稠的白污，慌忙用手将它拍散。发现精灵脸颊通红，恩崔立暗自一笑，果然是个雏儿。“帮我口出来。”他撑出水面，坐至池边，而腿间的匕首还未能满足。  
听闻要用嘴去含住恩崔立，崔斯特红着脸，实在无法接受这种方式。他也不想在漂浮着自己精液的池水中多待，跃出水面坐在恩崔立身边，勉为其难地用手撸动杀手之王的匕首。很快恩崔立肌肉强健的胸腹不断起伏，大腿分得更开，喘息着脖颈后仰，看来非常的享受。崔斯特从没看到过杀手如此不堪的一面，有些厌恶他的欲望之姿，却又渐渐被杀手引诱。弯刀翘起，崔斯特羞愧地将它握住，用另一只手慢慢套弄。浅色皮肤无法隐藏自己窘困得通红的脸色。  
“又可以了？”恩崔立喘息着问道，制住了崔斯特的手腕让他停下。  
崔斯特生硬地点了点头。  
“很好，精灵，”恩崔立饥渴地舔了舔嘴唇，“我想被你操得射出来。这次你可得坚持得久一点。”  
崔斯特没想过还能通过这种方式，被拨撩起了胜负心。杀手刚在池边躺好，崔斯特便急不可耐跪在恩崔立腿间，控住他苗条的腰身，将他拉近自己。  
恩崔立嘴角带着玩世不恭的笑意，任凭精灵摆弄自己，认为自己才是征服的一方。按照恩崔立的要求，崔斯特往手上涂了些按摩油，抚弄着他饱满的胸部，随后架起杀手的双腿，将自己的弯刀涂了点油后，对准了杀手的后庭。  
“刀。回鞘。”他喘息着说道。  
恩崔立也没多想，应了一声，看来这个精灵游侠喜欢把那话儿叫做刀。猛然间他又想起了崔斯特，那鼓鼓囊囊的护裆下说不定隐藏着第三把弯刀。  
假清高、自以为是的家伙……  
眼前这位英俊的精灵是个很好的替代，恩崔立有些兴奋，配合地将双腿环过精灵的纤腰，让对方粗鲁地进入自己，让那柄肉刃再次填补自己的欲望。两人紧紧相拥，交合的快慰让恩崔立一时有些动情：“……异乡人，告诉我你也是同样的享受。”  
崔斯特伏在恩崔立身上，艰难地点了点头。弯刀已经整根没入，随着每一次抽动，都引出下一次深入的欲望。这次坚持了很久，膝盖有些疼痛，崔斯特改用手脚支撑，几乎垂直向下地插入恩崔立配合着抬高的臀肉之间，两人肉体贴合时发出淫靡的响声。他目视着身下双眼迷离、嘴唇微张的恩崔立，不禁吻了上去，用舌尖侵入对方。恩崔立微合双眼，浓密的睫毛投下了斑驳的阴影，接受了这位新手在他嘴里搅动。舌尖不舍地分开后，他气喘吁吁地问道：“游侠，告诉我你的名字。”  
崔斯特没有回答，只是接了几下深插。  
恩崔立舒服得眼角都有点湿润。“你的进步神速……看来极具天赋……”  
崔斯特毫不客气地继续插弄，又俯下身衔住杀手那小巧的耳垂。  
“那……你对我没有一点好奇？”恩崔立问道。这个精灵过于沉默寡言，可能听说过自己的名号。  
“没有。”崔斯特故作冷淡地回答道。除了在战场上以刀剑对话，他突然有很多事想问眼前的杀手，但现在他只是闭起眼，继续着抽动肉刃。  
“真遗憾，我倒是对你……”垂下的金色长发弄得恩崔立很痒，他笑着将精灵的长发别回尖尖的耳朵后面，抚过那棱角分明的下颌——  
随后精灵的脸皮掉了下来。  
恩崔立惊慌地将落在脸上的阿佳莎面具挥开，面前却是他最痛恨的仇敌——那个黑黢黢的黑暗精灵游侠，正用同样惊愕的表情瞪着他。那双紫眼倒是始终如一。  
“崔斯特？怎么会是——！”  
崔斯特反应过来，勉强躲过这一拳，迅速按住了恩崔立的手肘，而弯刀还埋在杀手体内。  
杀手竭力想从黑暗精灵身下挣脱，扭转胯部，却被崔斯特用力抵在釉砖地面上。解除面具后，崔斯特的肉刃恢复了原本黑暗精灵的尺寸，牢牢嵌在杀手狭窄的甬道内。  
“拔出来！该死的黑狗！”恩崔立羞愤地咆哮着，他不断挣扎，但肉刃却深陷其中。  
下体感觉到强烈的挤压与摩擦，崔斯特心一横，索性继续抽插起来，不得已低声威胁道：“给我闭嘴。你不想招来别人，看见你沦为一个黑暗精灵的‘刀鞘’吧。”说完，游侠心里满是羞愧，这已经违背了他的准则，但征服昔日仇敌的诱惑实在是……  
恩崔立的胸膛剧烈起伏，又挣扎了几下，发现无法摆脱崔斯特。他别过头，咬着牙恨恨地说：“快点完事！”  
但崔斯特可没有这个打算。  
尽管恩崔立已被制服，但崔斯特还是强硬地将杀手的双臂从上方扭至身后，侧躺着对准那肉感十足的臀肉用力顶入，粗长的弯刀在拔出后迅速回插，一遍遍重复开拓着恩崔立的后穴。  
“你……！嗯……啊……”恩崔立只得翘着屁股调整着插入的角度，在粗大弯刀的凌虐下只求少遭点罪。很快崔斯特感觉到恩崔立的屁股正用力后顶，弯刀已经整根埋入，被这紧致完全包裹，舒爽得几乎射了出来。恩崔立察觉到了崔斯特的停顿，含恨研磨着臀肉，争取让黑暗精灵赶紧射出来。  
崔斯特按捺住射精的欲望，喘息着讥讽道，“你不是想让我把你操得射出来吗？”  
恩崔立挣扎着，“不必了！黑狗！赶紧拔出来！”  
但崔斯特把杀手脸朝下摁住，扣着他的双臂，挤开他的双腿，又一次粗暴地插了进去。崔斯特只觉阵阵快意，正用自己的另一把武器征服仇敌，让他在自己身下颤抖、呻吟，从未想过还有这种火热的对决。但他的道德感却也深受折磨，即便是残忍、罪孽深重的恩崔立，也不应该用这种方式进行羞辱。他喘息着停下，看了看正用卡林杉语低声咒骂着的杀手，突然觉得……这真的是羞辱吗？  
恩崔立的反抗只能说是做做样子，精妙的肌肉控制，只不过是为了让崔斯特更为深入。崔斯特觉出自己双手之前涂过按摩油，并不能很好地把控住更为壮实的恩崔立，而他只不过是在配合着让崔斯特征服自己。  
该死的杀手。  
“黑狗……”杀手被粗长的弯刀戳得咒骂声也断断续续的，后穴享受着前所未有的快慰，匕首淌出不少前液，却突然感到臀肉被重重地抽打了一下。“啊！”不知何时崔斯特已经松开了自己的手臂。欲迎还拒的表演突然中断，他一时间不知所措，回头望去，一双紫眼正俯视自己。  
这……  
又是啪的一下，臀肉一颤。崔斯特狠操着，又左右各抽了几下，那麦色的饱满臀肉已经变成了令人着迷的粉红。杀手终于停止咒骂，趴在地面上咬着下唇，完全停止反抗，任凭黑暗精灵操弄。  
崔斯特半站起身，抓着恩崔立的胯部抬高，让他跪在自己身前。“你还有什么要说的？”恩崔立已经服软，膝盖都被拽离地面，难堪地被操得一拱一拱的。崔斯特也觉得差不多可以收手，而且那甬道也被操开了，持握感不比刚进入的时候。他跪立着扳起恩崔立的上半身，揉捏着那线条分明的丰满胸肌和凸起的乳尖，强迫他回头看着自己，装作凶狠地说道，“这是对你的罪行的惩罚。”  
恩崔立粗重地喘息着，灰眼有些失神。他焦渴地吞咽了一下，在欲望的敦促下试图亲吻崔斯特。当初在秘银厅的地下，身处黑暗之中，他就想被崔斯特如此粗暴地征服。崔斯特犹豫着，终于暂时忘却了所有的道德束缚，覆住了杀手的薄唇，与他舌尖交缠，又用力扣住恩崔立的腰部，快速抽插着将两人一同送上顶点。恩崔立脑中一时空白，下身涌过难以抑制的快慰，后穴不自觉地收紧，前端一阵舒爽。“唔——！”  
舌头不舍地分开，恩崔立疲惫地双手扶着地面，看到自己射出去不少，而后面穴口也黏嗒嗒的。弯刀恢复后滑了出来，崔斯特内疚但暗自得意地发现，恩崔立的后门已经被他操得一时无法恢复。刚才射进去了不少，正在从杀手腿间滴淌而下。  
“今天我暂且放过你，但你必须把瑞吉斯给我放了。”崔斯特这才想起了瑞吉斯还在恩崔立手上，故作姿态地威胁道。  
后穴被过粗的弯刀操了很久，现在有些肿痛。恩崔立恨恨地盯着愧疚地移开视线的崔斯特，刚想说点什么找回场面，却见浴池门帘掀起，“先生，要加热池子吗——啊！黑暗精灵！黑暗精灵！”  
那打杂的孩子尖叫着跑远。  
恩崔立的眼睑抽搐，这宣告了他在卡林杉杀手生涯的结束。  
“希望你能从中得到教训？”崔斯特慌张地捡起面具戴好，表情复杂地看了眼恩崔立，跑出了浴室。他抱着衣物装备，只穿着裤子溜回客房，沃夫加和布鲁诺见此摇了摇头，看来崔斯特去了那家浴池了。  
第二天，他们穿过曼农沙漠赶赴卡林港，但是一连几天都未能打探到瑞吉斯的下落。从几个街边淑女那里，他们意外获知恩崔立在浴场被黑暗精灵强暴了。黑暗精灵男性。  
“真是巧，他又落到了你的族人手里。”凯蒂布莉儿好奇地看着崔斯特。  
“是啊，太巧了。”崔斯特心虚地说。  
又过了几天，他们见到了偷摸着溜回卡林港的瑞吉斯。“我听道上的半身人朋友说你们到了卡林港，咱们赶紧离开这儿，回十镇吧！”  
“馋鬼！你逃出来了？太好了！”  
“恩崔立把我放了，十天前，他一瘸一拐地回来，听说是被黑暗精灵……管他呢！咱们走吧！”  
崔斯特不安地调整着坐姿。但听闻杀手一瘸一拐，不免暗自一笑。他心想，希望恩崔立能从中吸取教训，从而改邪归正吧——至于什么教训，大概是为了自己的名声，别去浴池？  
秘银五友租乘商船一路北上，回到了十镇。在寒冬到来前，布鲁诺聚集起战锤族人，终于收复秘银厅。而随着秘银矿石贸易的兴起，十镇也越来越繁荣。  
这天，崔斯特听说塔马兰镇上新开了一家浴场，只接待男客。虽然一年多来他过得很是充实，但偶尔会想起曼农的那家浴场，在那里他体会到了前所未有的欢愉。  
想起那个杀手。  
有天他去塔马兰办事，路过那家新开的浴场，看门脸就觉得非常熟悉。进入前厅，崔斯特发现里面完全是按照曼农浴场的布置修建的。老板是个黑发男人，个子不高，穿着黑色衬衫，挽着袖口露出结实的手臂，正在分发储物柜钥匙。  
崔斯特不动声色地走了过去。前杀手用一双灰眼平静地注视着他，“怎么，今天没戴面具？”  
崔斯特笑着反问道：“你戴了吗？”  
恩崔立哼了一声。“你要不要试试？”  
崔斯特耸了耸肩，托起前杀手的下颌，“好像戴了，戴上了浴场老板的面具，装作普通镇民。”  
他急切地吻上前杀手。  
“但我会让你全摘下的。”


End file.
